Time's Journey
by Marron341
Summary: Yep, another alternate fic. But this is about Goten risking his life to bring back his love. This is a G/B fic and maybe…a T/P, although I'm not too fond of the couple, they just go together in this fic. Oh well, please review; this is my first fic


Disclaimers: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters in it. Dragonball Z belongs to its respectable owners and I am in no way making any money off of this story. I do however own this fanfic and any characters in it that I create. ~Marron

****

~~ Goten's Journal ~~

__

I had another dream last night, where I was running towards my family and then I saw everyone getting massacred all over again. I woke up yelling and Bulma ran in thinking it was the androids. I couldn't go back to sleep so we talked for a while and she's been thinking about building a time machine. I'm not sure what I think about it, it's really dangerous and whoever goes may get killed. That might just be a chance we have to take. I would love to see my family again, even if it is not my real family. Maybe I could finally meet my mother; I heard a lot about her from Bulma. Sometimes I wish I could have had a different life where my family never died or any of my friends.

I went outside to scale the damage today; all I could see was just more death and suffering. This planet was once a beautiful place, but of course that was before the androids. I think of my life and it's really not worth fighting for. I mean losing my friends and family was horrible, but when Bra died. I think I've just given up all hope now. Trunks and Vegeta hardly survived that last attack, and Bulma is doing the best she can to heal them in time. Why was I given this life, what did do to deserve this? I finally find my true love and she dies. I never told her how much I really loved her. Bra, why did you have to leave me? Damn Pan, damn her to hell. This is all her fault; I will never fully understand why she joined those monsters. I suppose it was because Trunks never returned her love or that everyone always ignored her. Whenever we fight, I look into her eyes and they seem so cold. How could this be my little niece when she looks so lifeless and unemotional? There is no way she could of done this to all of us. Well, I'm going to the lab now to talk with Bulma about it and check up on Trunks and Vegeta. ~Goten

****

~~ End of Journal ~~

"How's Trunks and Vegeta today?" Goten asked causing Bulma jumped and dropped her wrench.

"Oh my Kami, Goten! You startled me." 

"Sorry Bulma, umm… so how is Trunks and Vegeta?"

"Well, Trunks should be out sometime today and Vegeta, well, I'm not quite sure." Goten frowned.

"Hopefully soon, we need Vegeta as soon as possible. Who knows when those monsters will show up again," he said as he sat on a stool near Bulma. "Plus you know, he is the only father I've got."

"I know," Bulma said as she looked over at the rejuvenation tanks that Vegeta and Trunks were in. "How are we going to tell them about Bra?" she asked as tearing started forming in her eyes.

"I'm really not sure," he replied and then there was an awkward silence.

"You know, she really did love you." Bulma said out of no where.

"What?!?" Goten said in confusion.

"Goten I'm not stupid. I knew Bra, and I knew how much she loved you," she said. "She had ever since she was a little girl. I wish you two hadn't grown up in this Kami-awful place. Maybe you could have been happy with each other," she started sobbing. "I just want my little girl back." Goten just comforted her and patted her back.

"Bulma, don't cry. I hate it when I see girls cry, Bulma-san," he said trying to make her smile; it worked. "See, I knew I could make you smile."

"It's just that I want my old life back, before these damn androids. I miss everyone, sometimes I wish I would die so I wouldn't go through this hell everyday."

"I know Bulma, I feel the same way, but look on the bright side. Atleast you still have most of your family. I have no one except for you guys," he said looking down.

"I'm sorry Goten, I'm acting so selfish right now. You have been through much more than I have. I know your life has been very hard since Gohan died," she said. "I really wish you could have met your mother, she was a really good person…and your father. Goku, Kami, I really don't know of words to explain him except that he was one of a kind."

"Father always did make an odd impression on everyone." Goten chuckled slightly.

"You remind me of him so much, Goten," she smiled weakly. "You look just like him, if I didn't know you I would say that you were him."

"Thanks Bulma, I love hearing things about him. It helps me to remember him…"

"Well, has anyone ever told you about the time when Vegeta came to earth?"

"No, I've only heard about Frieza from Gohan."

"I guess I have a lot of stories for you then." Bulma smirked.

****

~~ Two Hours Later ~~

"Vegeta really did that?" Goten asked amazed.

"That's what Krillen told me, He crushed your father like a little bug. That's one of the reasons you and Trunks don't have tails." Bulma laughed.

"I think it would be cool to have a tail," he joked.

"Vegeta was so mad when he found out Yajirobe was the one who cut off his tail."

"Yajirobe!" Goten yelled just as something made loud beeping sound from across the room. "Looks like someone decided to wake up." Bulma ran over to the tank's computer and typed in a code to let him out…

Okay, there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I'll be updating everyday this week until Spring Break ends. Thanx! ~Marron.


End file.
